Grains de sable
by LumiNuitey
Summary: OS, Post T7. L'épopée prenait fin. Le héros et sa princesse se retiraient dans leur château pour vivre un bonheur sur papier glacé. Ça aurait dû se passer comme ça... Slash.


**Rating :** M

**Genre : **Drame / Romance / Angoisse

**Pairing :** Surprise (ou pas ^^)

**Disclamer :** Même si je les aime profondément - comme tout à chacun ici j'imagine - et que je me sers d'eux sans vergogne, les personnages et l'univers de HP sont la propriété de Madame J.K Rowling - cette grande folle.

**Spoiler : **Cette fiction se base sur l'intégralité de la saga _Harry Potter_, épilogue final inclus.

**Avant-propos : **Au départ, cette histoire devait être intégrée à celle des « Jolies Choses ». Et puis, les idées s'amoncelant, ça faisait vraiment trop à caser dans les vignettes et ça risquait de prendre le pas sur la relation de Al et Scorpius. Mais comme j'avais très envie de faire partager ce que j'avais écrit au sujet des parents, ces 'extras' se sont lentement transformés en One-Shot. Les choses sont abordés ici de façon plutôt élusive, mais une autre histoire parallèle (encore une) devrait les éclaircir avec le point de vue plus objectif de Draco.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous conseille de vous armer de patience et de courage, ce premier bazar fait bien une vingtaine de pages ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Grains de sable**

* * *

Le jour de leur mariage, il a l'impression de flotter.

Une hébétude longue et sans air qui s'est posée sur ses épaules et enveloppe précautionneusement son esprit dans une chaleur ouatée ; un petit emballage charmant de promis au sourire heureux.

Il va la voir dans sa chambre, une demi-heure avant la cérémonie.

La pièce est incendiée par le matin, une aube de septembre 2001 qui miroite en soleil de chêne sur les lames de parquet, qui saute aux yeux comme une erreur d'équation lumineuse dans un éclat de bois acéré.

_2000 + 1..._

Elle se jette derrière le paravent, en piaillant que ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant l'autel.

Un jupon blanc et vaporeux comme une crème fouettée mousse hors du mur délicat où elle s'est réfugiée. Il la voit quand même, en transparence. Sa silhouette fine, gracieuse en princesse d'ombre chinoise derrière un écran de papier de riz.

Il lui demande très vite si c'est bien ce qu'elle veut, si elle se sent prête, et tout ce genre de formules rabattues que des générations d'amoureux transis avant eux se sont posés avec des accents sentencieux dans la voix.

Elle dit oui, bien sûr, Harry, c'est ce que je veux, d'un ton étonné, d'une voix de certitude heureuse.

Il cherche la brèche, un Signe qui devrait le forcer à tout laisser tomber, à renvoyer le traiteur et les musiciens, à conseiller à Madame Weasley de conserver sa robe achetée pour l'occasion dans une housse spéciale, pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne la poussière, oui, qu'elle s'imprègne de griserie le temps qu'il sache ce qu'il veut, qu'il décide que ça en vaille la peine. Puis bondir sur la moto volante que Sirius lui a légué et _tracer _dans le ciel clair, son blouson en cuir par dessus sa tenue de marié.

Il n'y a pas de brèche, pas de couac, pas de manifestation divine.

Elle lui prend la main derrière le paravent. Il voit son poignet souple, un peu roussie par les étincelles brunes qui couvrent son épiderme. Sa paume est de cette douceur tiède qu'ont la plupart des mains féminines.

Sûre, immuable comme une évidence.

Ginevra Weasley.

Elle lui dit, avec sa voix sans visage de fiancée attentive, qu'elle sera là, toujours. Que tout va bien aller désormais, qu'il oubliera, qu'elle va tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Que c'est une aventure bien différente qui les attend, pas de cadavres et de douleurs dans le front, mais juste une vie de sorciers normaux à inventer.

Des dîners en famille, des fêtes avec les amis, des grasses mat' et des petits déj' au lit, des soirées en couple, l'amour dans toutes les pièces de leur appartement, des concerts rock n'roll, des matchs survoltés, aller faire un tour à la campagne le dimanche, peut-être même qu'ils se prendront un peu la tête - soyons réalistes - au sujet de vaisselle sale trainant dans l'évier...

Et puis, viendra le moment où ils seront près à avoir des enfants. Leurs bouts de choux à eux, mignons mais insupportables, qui enverront leur purée de pois sur les murs et se casseront la gueule au Quidditch. On ne pourra pas faire un pas dans le salon sans trébucher sur leurs jouets, on les entendra se disputer à l'étage pour des queues de cerise, et eux, ils feront mine de ne pas entendre, et resteront blottis l'un contre l'autre, épuisés, les pieds entrelacés sur la table du salon.

Quoi, tu veux que je continue ?

Les gosses laisseront leurs chaussures traîner dans les escaliers, peu importe le nombre de fois où on leur dira qu'il y a une Armoire à Chaussures dans l'entrée, voyons les enfants ; il faudra les courser pour qu'ils prennent leur bain, leur lire des histoires et leur faire plein de bisous avant d'aller au lit, les emmener chez l'ophtalmo tout les ans, pour être sûr qu'ils ne développent pas de myopie ; l'un d'eux l'aura peut-être, sa vue trouble de héros, un petit Harny ou une petite Girry à lunettes. Leur offrir un hamster peut-être ? Une mascotte de la maison qui engraissera et que leur progéniture, toujours flatteuse et inventive, appellera 'Summo'. Et quand la bestiole ira au paradis des rongeurs, il faudra les moucher avec tendresse, essuyer leur morve triste de drames d'enfants dans une époque sans crâne de mort flottant dans le ciel.

Et les remplir, leurs petits monstres. Les gaver comme des oies. Elle est loin d'être aussi bonne cuisinière que sa mère, mais elle veut bien faire des efforts. Avec la magie, c'est plus facile. Elle s'est entrainé et elle est certaine de pouvoir confectionner des madeleines tout à fait potables.

C'est déjà ça, Harry, non ? C'est déjà ça pas vrai ?

- Je sais que les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour toi, je comprends qu'il te faille du temps... Mais si on arrêtait de se poser des questions ? Et si on prenait le bonheur comme il vient ?

Sa voix est fiévreuse, vibrante ; elle croit très fort à ce qu'elle dit. Il ne répond pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut répondre à ça ?

Ses doigts glissent hors de la paume caressante de sa fiancée, et il se sent tellement seul soudain, quand ses phalanges ne sont plus blotties dans ce creux câlin. Cette impression confuse et douceâtre que le Survivant ne pourra jamais survivre une fois encore, s'il est seul.

Il murmure « à toute à l'heure » et regagne l'entrée de sa chambre à reculons, les yeux fixés sur le dessin fragile et royal derrière le paravent. La vague de lumière sur le plancher se retire lentement derrière le battant qui se ferme, une écume éclatante qui racle le sol boisé. La porte souffle en rencontrant le linteau et il se tient soudain dans le couloir sombre, les iris toutes pleines de brume éblouie. Quelques tâches lunaires trainent au milieu de sa vision comme des morceaux foncés de coquillages piégés par le sable.

Il reste un peu là, avant de redescendre et de prendre place au pied de l'autel.

C'est un beau mariage. L'automne est tiède, chuchotant et doré comme un été indien. Ils font ça dans une clairière et tout semble limpide, photographie d'idylle en ambre et miel. C'est une cérémonie simple au milieu des feuilles flambées. Il y a un photographe officiel. Le lendemain matin, la presse titrera leur union de féerique et la population sorcière de ce pays mangera leur bonheur du regard en même temps que leurs œufs au bacon.

Ils l'ont cherché dans les rangs, ses yeux en brouillard tâchés d'astres sombres. Peut-être que s'il était apparu derrière l'une de ses drôles de planète, ça aurait dessiné une auréole sur les contours, une éclipse de blond dans ses prunelles nuageuses...

Il savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Parce qu'il aurait dit oui... Il aurait dit oui de toute façon. Pas d'éclipse pour le détourner de la lune, pas de manifestation divine.

_2000 + 1..._

C'est un beau mariage.

* * *

Ginny le contacte tous les soirs par cheminette, elle est désolée que son travail l'éloigne tant de lui alors qu'il se trouve coincé à la maison pour étudier les parties théoriques de son concours d'Auror. Leur appartement londonien est silencieux. Elle rentre le plus souvent possible entre ses matchs et ses entraînements.

Cette fois-là, elle revient d'une compétition amicale en Hongrie, elle ouvre grand la porte, elle se suspend à son cou et l'embrasse. Elle lui dit : tu m'as tellement manqué. C'est tiède et familier. Harry se réchauffe un peu. Ils décident de sortir s'amuser.

Elle est dans la salle de bain, elle brosse ses longs cheveux roux, une jambe fuselée et à demi-nue pliée dans une pose digne d'une pin-up des années 50. Elle est belle, avec ses cheveux brillants comme du cuivre et sa robe noire. Elle se met du rouge grenat sur les lèvres en tamponnant avec son petit doigt. Elle lui sourit dans le miroir, la bouche comme du vin pulpeux et collant.

Ils discutent en se préparant. Tiens, passe-moi le peigne ma chérie. Mon pauvre petit mari, rigole-t-elle, si tu crois pouvoir dompter _ça_ avec un simple peigne. Dans le miroir, ils sont si complices. Il se sent mieux.

Ils sortent, main dans la main, en balançant leurs bras en rythme comme des enfants. Ils retrouvent leurs amis, se livrent à ces exercices familiers des soirs de fête : ils boivent, ils dansent, ils s'esclaffent. Harry n'a pas l'habitude de l'alcool, il titube un peu mais c'est effarant comme ces accrochages répétitifs lui semblent drôles. Il y a cette vapeur polychrome ; des filles juchées sur des talons qui parlent très fort, des hommes à la démarche pataude, des silhouettes en mouvement, un patchwork d'ombres vivantes.

Un homme s'avance vers eux avec un sourire professionnel, et Harry distingue un appareil autour de son cou. L'objectif se lève et son œil mécanique s'ouvre, béant, un trou noir dans lequel il faut être présentable.

Un infime tremblement lui remonte le dos. Un froid d'épuisement qui vient du fond, comme une marée fangeuse, et qui se met à ramper le long de son torse et de ses membres. L'ivresse dans sa tête lui semble soudain lourde, gluante comme une brassée d'algues acharnées. La musique est épaisse, elle couvre sa voix. Une courte panique lui enserre le torse ; pendant une seconde ou deux, il se croit muet, condamné à entendre pour l'éternité cette fanfare de sourds.

Les flashs ricochent sur les sourires et les étreintes, nuées de crépitements et d'étincelles qui fourmillent dans les yeux et les oreilles. Il se sent si faible, si visqueux dans l'étreinte des frissons... Pensent-ils que c'est beau, les marécages de fin de soirées ? Quand le sol est collant de boissons renversées, à vous clouer aux dalles ?

Il doit tirer fort sur ses jambes pour s'en arracher. Il attrape leurs manteaux d'une main, Ginny de l'autre, et l'entraine dans son sillage quand il se met à courir. Elle chancèle un peu au début, surprise par cette porte qui claque sur l'extérieur et la fraîcheur du soir, désorientée par cette soudaine cavalcade. Mais elle adapte son allure, et ses escarpins se mettent à frapper les pavés dans un bruit de fuite coordonnée.

Ils regagnent leur immeuble. Ginny, grisée par les cocktails et la course, suffoque de rire en escaladant les marches tourbillonnantes. Il se laisse plaquer contre les rambardes lorsqu'elle l'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont un goût un peu chimique à cause du maquillage. Il fait sombre et sa peau est comme un encens tiède dans la nuit, une fumée blanche imprégnée de paillettes. Il s'étourdit, coincé entre le vide soutenu de la cage d'escalier en tornade et ce corps évanescent d'opium roux.

Quand il claque la porte d'entrée derrière eux, elle dézippe d'un coup sa robe et le tissu coule sur ses jambes blêmes comme un ruisseau de jais. Elle le regarde, les prunelles en charbon d'enfer, avant de lui tourner le dos et de prendre tranquillement la direction de leur chambre. Ses hanches lui sourient en se mouvant, et de droite et de gauche.

L'obscurité l'avale au bout du couloir, ses fesses blanches disparaissent comme deux petites lunes englouties. Il se lance sur ses traces, le souffle coupé, les mains raclant les murs, deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière. Dans l'ombre, deux rangées de dents s'entrouvrent en un rictus, le noir se referme autour de lui comme un clap de fin.

Leurs deux corps mêlés basculent dans une chute aveugle. Pendant un instant, il a envie de crier, mais les lèvres de sa femme aspire sa langue et la frayeur qu'il a retenu dessus. Elle écarte les jambes et une autre bouche s'ouvre sous lui ; humide, toisonnée d'une rousseur bouillante. Il halète lorsqu'elle l'aspire par là aussi.

Elle gémit fort. Elle s'investit. Il la distingue à peine. Il se rappelle qu'elle aime les mouvements lents mais son bassin rue en elle, pressé de se dégager. Quelqu'un tape contre le mur. Un voisin dérangé ? Ou alors est-ce le montant du lit ? Son esprit se déconnecte et ses hanches tambourinent dans l'antre rouge - tac tac tac.

Complètement désinhibée, elle pousse un grand cri en se tordant sur les draps et Harry éclate de rire parce que là, confondue dans le flou éthylique de son orgasme, elle ressemble à l'actrice porno du film que Dudley regardait avec ses copains quand ses parents n'étaient pas là. Un peu calmée, elle lui demande pourquoi il rigole et il le lui dit tranquillement.

Elle boude dans une indignation alcoolisée, lâche un « mufle » d'une voix pâteuse avant de se tourner sur le flan. Elle s'endort en tirant les couvertures sur elle. Harry s'extirpe du lit froissé et se met à déambuler dans l'appartement, à fouiller dans les placards, à faire claquer les battants en découvrant des contenus qui l'indiffèrent.

Il va sur leur petite terrasse. A peine un cagibi de balcon étriqué mais c'est déjà pas mal, pour le prix. Sans cigarette, sans verre, sans rien. Juste lui.

L'air de novembre est remarquablement clément, mais lui porte un gros pull-over tricoté. Il tremble un peu, enlacé dans ses propres bras, des convulsions sur la pointe de sa peau. Quelques étoiles sont jetées sporadiquement dans le ciel, leur petits seins brillant avec orgueil, jetant des regards dédaigneux de là où elles sont perchées.

* * *

C'est pendant une réception bon chic bon genre. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. L'ombre et les rafales venteuses du toit, comme une cachette ouverte sur l'hiver, alors que la musique sonne juste à côté, et que la bonne société boit du champagne à petites gorgées.

Il pensait n'avoir que les creux et les pleins de sa femme pour avoir envie de connaître un corps à corps. Il pensait qu'on se dégivrait à deux, entre personnes faites l'une pour l'autre ; emboitage millénaire féminin/masculin.

Il ne pensait pas, lui, avoir une bouche d'homme. Et tant besoin de la remplir, tant besoin d'y sentir cette chaleur lointaine, venue d'une autre galaxie.

Mais la nuit se calcine, avec des craquements vifs et sensuels d'un rythme d'allumettes aux crânes brûlés. Ses lèvres en dévorent d'autres : moins pleines, plus pâles, non-liées à lui par les liens spéciaux de l'union sorcière. Sa deuxième bouche inhale un soleil blond, une fournée d'étoiles embrasées entre ses jambes.

Il jouit avec surprise, le dos appuyé contre un mur de pierre irisé de givre. Très loin en lui, une voix lactée jaillit et se répand jusqu'à l'organe cardiaque. Ses pieds pendent dans le vide.

Quand ils rentrent chez eux ce soir-là, Ginny s'étonne de son silence. Elle passe dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et il se met aussitôt au lit en feignant d'être épuisé. Quand elle vient se coucher à son tour, il regarde son visage frais et un peu brillant de lait de coton en se demandant _pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs_.

Elle se blottit contre son épaule. Elle sent bon, une tendresse aromatique de femme qui veut passer sa vie à vos côtés. Elle lui demande s'il s'est amusé, scrutant ses traits avec attention. Il se tend, répond que ça a été, et se dégage un peu, gêné. Il devine sa mâchoire un peu crispée. Il pense qu'il aurait aimé prendre une douche. Trop tard.

La lumière se couche doucement sous l'abat-jour et il n'a plus que le bruit de la circulation au-dehors pour essayer de drainer ses pensées dans les vrombissements qui vont et qui viennent. Il écoute les voitures circuler en récapitulant intérieurement...

Ce soir, ce n'était pas la bonne planète. Une mauvaise gravitation. Une connerie de type déphasé paumé sur un orbite qui n'était pas le sien.

Ginny s'endort à côté de lui. Il croise les bras au-dessus de la couette, comme pour s'y arrimer plus fermement.

* * *

Deux mois ont passé. Il rentre de l'Académie un soir et Ginny lui a fait la surprise de revenir plus tôt de son tournoi. Il ignore pourquoi il est si contrarié en la voyant surgir du salon avec un sourire radieux. Elle le trouve stressé, lui demande si quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'ose pas lui dire qu'il a toujours besoin d'un peu de temps pour se préparer à ses retours et qu'il aime bien pour ça s'en référer aux dates prévues. Comment l'aurait-elle pris ? Et puis comment ça, « se préparer » ?

A la place, il dit qu'il a un boulot monstre ce soir et que ça l'embête beaucoup parce qu'elle est revenue pour rien. Elle est déçue mais elle comprend, bien sûr. Il ne l'admettra pas, mais il espère l'avoir dégoutée des retours surprises.

Il dévale les escaliers en spirales de leur immeuble, une pochette à documents sous le bras. Il sait déjà - à l'odeur de ce mois d'Avril, comme un grand cocon ouvert, un bourgeonnement énorme ; prend aux tripes et germe au milieu de sa poitrine - qu'il ne se rend pas à la bibliothèque de l'Académie des Aurors pour étudier. Il y a des aimants en lui, qui tirent et qui le font dérailler. Et il ne lutte plus.

Il se met à courir.

Il enfile son casque et son costume d'astronaute, branche l'oxygène, les mains tremblantes, explorateur des hauts cieux impatient de retrouver l'étoile qu'il a découverte. Trop, vraiment, trop brièvement conquise... Il convainc son épouse terrienne que ce n'est qu'un petit voyage diplomatique (la NASA est formelle : les civiles ne peuvent être mis au courant du secret aérospatial).

Il se glisse aux commandes de sa fusée et trois, deux, un...

Mise à feu.

Sa tête tourne lors de la montée. Il ne sait pas dans quoi il se propulse mais sa poitrine le brûle si fort d'arriver plus vite, ses jambes sont pleines de fourmis qu'il expulse en intensifiant ses enjambées - alors le reste, il s'en fout, Merlin, il s'en fout...

* * *

L'autre se tient au bord de sa vie, comme il l'a toujours fait, coupé en deux par la lueur du feu et l'obscurité du crépuscule ; pile et face de lui, ses ténèbres et sa clarté. La partie droite de son visage est mangée par les néants nocturnes de la pièce. A gauche, c'est du gris de regard dilaté, l'œil du cyclone qui s'agrandit en prévision de la tempête. Ses cheveux sont des épis bien rangés, brillants et dorés comme une couronne inachevée.

Harry est nu.

La chaleur du feu lui suce la peau, en le grillant un peu sur les bords, en faisant crépiter ses reins.

Ça lui semble étrange, de rester debout comme ça, de le laisser regarder ses jambes, son torse, son sexe. Il devrait se sentir gêné, frissonnant, diminué ; d'autant qu'il n'est pas chez lui, juste un étranger venu s'incruster dans cette trop grande maison sans un mot ni un prétexte, et que l'autre observe tout habillé.

Mais il lui tend ses doigts, tranquillement, l'autre glisse lentement les siens entre ses paumes, et des morceaux de lui qu'il pensait égarés s'imbriquent enfin.

D'une pression légère, Harry l'attire, à lui, à la lumière. Il apparait en entier dans la partie _jour_, avec sa peau, et sa bouche entrouverte, et ses deux yeux plein de questions en trombes. Harry s'enroule dans les bras ennemis, le force à poser ses mains dans les creux, là, et les doigts s'écartent dans le bas de son dos comme de longues araignées, tissant une toile de soie pour le retenir.

Et son rival le penche en arrière, lentement, comme dans un ballet ; grâce d'un mouvement plié lorsqu'il l'étend sur le sol moelleux dans une chute au ralenti. Harry se cambre, et se cambre, les yeux grands ouverts, plantés là-haut comme une cime d'aiguilles de sapin dans un gris de ciel agité.

Quand son dos touche le tapis, Harry soupire et s'enroule autour de lui ; bras, jambes, mains, langue ; une avidité de lui sans raison cohérente, un grand bourdonnement de sa tête et de sa chair...

Il y a la douceur soyeuse de sa chemise sur son ventre, le tissu un peu plus rêche du pantalon contre ses cuisses. Ça le frustre. Il arrache la chemise d'un geste brusque et la cicatrice tombe sous ses yeux, un éclat de tonnerre sur le torse pâle.

Sa marque.

Harry aussi, est touché par la foudre. Son propre éclair qui lui revient en pleine gueule... Il entend quelqu'un gémir, sans comprendre que ces sons viennent de lui. Ses terminaisons nerveuses hurlent ; l'impact électrique d'une comète qui lui troue le corps et le cœur.

* * *

Harry la tient très serrée entre ses doigts, la boule de papier froissée.

Une moiteur coupable a fait déteindre l'encre bleue marine dans le creux de sa main, comme des tâches d'eau de mer. Un océan d'excitation sur ses paumes, l'heure du rendez-vous incrustée entre ses lignes de vie.

Pourquoi personne ne comprend jamais ce que veux dire « au-revoir », « adieu », « c'est fini », « ça ne nous mènera nul part », « c'est complètement insensé » ... ? Il les a dites, chacune de ces expressions, et sur tous les tons. Et l'autre lui a répliqué tranquillement qu'il était bien ponctuel pour quelqu'un qui ne va nul part et qui ne fait rien de censé.

Et puis, il l'a écorché de ses vêtements, entrainé entre ses draps, assené de ses coups de tonnerre en électrons. Toujours, quand l'astronaute arrive au bord de l'orage, la lune noire dans son regard disparaît ; le plaisir d'éclipse se dilate en apothéose solaire, jette des cratères et des brûlures sur sa chair.

Il aime cette stupeur d'assassin sur son beau visage lorsqu'il l'électrocute à chaque fois ; lorsque ça gicle, laiteux, entre leurs ventres - l'acide d'un canon de revolver.

Parfois, Harry a l'impression de devenir fou. Comme dans « devenir fou », « perdre les pédales », « avoir une araignée au plafond ».

Ses pensées se cognent et s'entremêlent et il se met à murmurer des choses hallucinées, à sentir ses mots confus jusqu'au bout de ses nerfs.

Il lui dit brûle-moi, il lui dit j'ai froid.

Il lui dit je t'aime, une fois.

Les yeux levés vers la voûte et Gipsy l'araignée qui amorce une descente langoureuse sur son fil satiné. Il se cambre encore et la regarde dégringoler en riant, les reins plein de braises.

Des dizaines de fois, ils manquent de se faire surprendre. L'adrénaline le fait trembler d'aise et d'importance, il aime le regarder dans les yeux quand la peur et l'excitation creusent les puits noir de ses iris.

Parfois, il se dit même que ça pourrait être intéressant, se faire surprendre. Il l'entraîne au bord du précipice, lorsqu'il se glisse derrière lui et le masturbe face au lavabo, dans les toilettes messieurs de la salle de réception ; crépitement des fluides et du robinet poussé à fond. Lorsqu'il l'attrape par le col et l'attire contre lui, étreinte volée à peine dissimulée par une lourde tenture de couloir, velours écarlate et aguicheur ; l'alcôve théâtrale des amants, balcon privé ignoré des foules.

Il suffirait d'un coup de vent sur leur corde raide pour les faire chuter. Il est une liane entortillée à une autre, tendue au dessus du vide, un grand trait dans le ciel au-dessus des têtes. Il suffirait que quelqu'un lève les yeux...

Un soir qu'il rentre chez lui, les joues encore un peu rouges, l'endorphine circulant à grands flots dans ses veines, Ginny surgit de la cuisine, le faisant sursauter. Elle rit aux éclats en lui présentant des plateaux de cookies noircis. Mais les madeleines au citron sont bonnes, Dieu merci. Oh chéri, je suis tellement désolée, je sais que j'ai été très occupée avec l'équipe, toujours en déplacement, jamais à la maison...

Elle est charmante, avec ses gants de cuisine en forme de grenouille, une trace de suie sur le front et ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval pour ne pas mettre d'étrangers roux dans la pâte. Elle pense que le problème vient d'elle.

Et Harry a honte.

Comme dans « avoir honte »...

Elle pose les plateaux métalliques sur la table avec un 'clang', et les pâtisseries tressautent. Elle retire ses gants et prend son visage entre ses mains douces, les yeux brillants. Elle dit c'est fini tout ça. Elle dit j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Il la regarde.

_C'est fini tout ça._

* * *

De toute façon, ça n'a plus aucune importance. Remballe l'éclipse, l'électromagnétisme, et les fournaises de comète dans le ventre et dans le cœur.

Dans la balance galaxique, tout ça - eux - semble plus léger qu'une poussière. Tout ça, c'était des mots, que crois-tu ? Aucun bavardage orgasmique, aucune extase galactique entre tes bras ne serait justifier... Ne pourrait me retenir...

Ginny... Et ça. C'est encore embryonnaire. A peine une coquillette. Mais ça deviendra une planète. Avec un noyau tellurique, des fleuves de larmes enfantines et des continents à peupler de baisers et de câlins. Ça, c'est mieux que tout. C'est mieux que... - nous ? -

Lâche-moi... S'il te plaît...

(Nous...)

Entre le petit Pluton et les lésions solaires... Il y avait un choix à faire.

Et il est temps pour nous deux de redescendre sur Terre...

* * *

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd sent la peinture neuve. Il y a encore quelques travaux qui attendent d'être achevé à l'étage. Mais pour l'heure, ils font un grand dîner tous ensemble, avec la famille et les amis : pendaison de crémaillère.

Ce soir-là, la salle à manger embaume le poulet grillé et les petits-pois au beurre salé. Ginny, la taille épaissie par ses cinq mois, se dispute avec sa mère sur les vertus de l'huile de morue comme fortifiant pour les femmes enceintes.

Les verres tintent, le vin est très rouge dans les ballons, Ron fait passer les carottes râpées à la vinaigrette pendant que Luna lui envoie le bol d'olives marinées. En face de Harry, Hermione dit soudain à Bill Weasley que oui, elle aussi a entendu cette rumeur au Ministère.

Quelle rumeur ?

Draco Malfoy. Personne ne l'a vu depuis des mois, excepté ses amis proches et ils refusent de dire quoi que ce soit à son sujet. On le dit alité, refusant de se nourrir. Il serait dans cet état depuis juin dernier.

Personne ne le dit mais le mot flotte au-dessus de la poivrière, se mastique comme un arrière-goût dans les bouches pleines de sauce au soja : une dépression.

Harry porte son verre à ses lèvres, en s'y cramponnant, en le tachant de traces de doigts. Il s'enivre un peu, il a l'impression de boire quelque chose de sanguin. Ginny lui reprend discrètement sa coupe avec un air un peu soucieux.

Plus tard, les invités sont partis, la vaisselle sèche sur l'évier chromé et ils se sont mis au lit dans leur chambre conjugal neuve. Ginny l'envoie dormir sur le canapé parce qu'il bouge vraiment comment un ver-de-terre et que ça l'embête ; elle en a déjà un bien énervé dans le ventre.

Il ne sait comment il se retrouve dans le salon, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir descendu les escaliers. Blotti entre les coussins du sofa, il en enlace un et le mord. Il voudrait y enfoncer ses dents jusqu'à sentir le goût capiteux du sang, pas de vignes amères et sucrées mais l'arôme métallique de veines dilatées. Il voudrait que la mousse soit chair, pour y planter ses crocs avides et tristes, il voudrait transplanner immédiatement et le dévorer. La forte odeur de colle à tapisserie l'empêche de se souvenir de son parfum.

Ça fait mal.

Quand la tendance s'inverse brusquement, quand ses yeux débordent avec la fonte des glaces et que c'est ardent comme du magma. Ses joues s'ébouillantent. Des plaques rouges lui couvrent le cou et sa gorge frémit et se crispe sous une montée incandescente. Il suffoque, l'œsophage incendié. Se tordant dans le sofa, il est soudain un volcan mais il n'a plus de cratère pour exploser.

Pendaison de crémaillère : son corps de héros qui oscille, au bout de la potence.

* * *

Ses enfants apparaissent, un à un. Des petits êtres doux qui sentent le bébé, le lait chaud, la lotion et les pyjamas en pilou ; à qui il faut tout apprendre et qui s'émerveillent du collier en perle de leur maman, de la texture d'une compote ou de la mine penchée d'un animal en peluche.

Trois bing-bang de cellules dans le ventre de Ginny et soudain... La venue au monde d'équateurs tropicaux à eux tout seuls.

Les ombres se dissipent, c'est comme un deal passé avec lui-même : éloigner les fantômes pour ne rien déverser de malsain sur ces vies neuves.

Gaga, doit sans doute être un terme approprié.

* * *

Il tient leurs petites mains lorsqu'ils se dressent vers le ciel pour la première fois, funambules en couche-culotte. Ses petits clowns. James le casse-cou des hauteurs, Al le magicien des couleurs, Lily la dompteuse d'hypogriffes.

Il tient leurs mimines de bambins et il les aident à mettre un petit pied devant un autre petit pied, il les accompagne au fond du jardin comme pour leur faire découvrir le monde.

Au fond, c'est ça, le monde : les tomates cerises comme des petits soleils bien mûrs sur les branches, mais oui ma chérie, tu peux mettre à ta bouche, on cueille quelques violettes pour les offrir à maman ? Non, pas dans le bac à terreau ! Pouf, tombé ! Pas de soucis, c'est du rembourré... Bon okay, papa fait le cheval mais c'est la dernière des dernières... James, je croyais t'avoir dit que le balai, c'est quand je suis là ! Al, mon bonhomme, viens manger. Al, tu dessines quoi de beau ?

Al... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je le dirais pas à James que c'est moi qui fais tes lacets.

* * *

Le mardi est le jour où il s'occupe de sa paperasse au bureau. Al vient souvent avec lui et pendant que Harry examine rapports et dossiers, il écoute son fils gratter des feuilles avec des crayons ou tourner les pages de ses livres pour enfant. C'est plus apaisant qu'une centaine de cuillerées de Marchand de Sable, son somnifère léger.

Al a des silences longs comme des sommeils plein de rêve, des regards plus expressifs qu'une centaine de phrases. Harry berce son fils dans ses bras et il a l'impression qu'ils se parlent sans un mot, dans la cadence douce de papa et Al font un câlin. S'il n'y avait pas la cassonade de rousseur sur ses joues, il serait presque comme lui à son âge... C'est ce que Harry se dit. Même s'il sait que c'est n'importe quoi.

Ça ne se fait pas, de dire ce genre de choses. Un parent normal dit qu'il aime chacun de ses enfants de la même façon. Harry en est bien conscient. Il se tait, parce que ça l'ennuierait qu'on pense qu'il est un monstre de père parce qu'il ressent les choses ainsi.

Al vient souvent se faire cajoler sur ses genoux. Parce qu'il sait que Harry ne lui reprochera pas de « faire du bébé », à traîner son éternel doudou-chenille et sucer son pouce alors qu'il a déjà six ans et qu'à son âge, on se conduit comme un grand garçon.

Ginny le bassine, avec cette histoire de grand garçon.

* * *

Lorsque l'on pose pour une photo, tout le monde est toujours beau.

Même Ron, qui a pris un coup de soleil spectaculaire sur le visage pendant ses vacances à Rome et qui ressemble à un panneau de signalisation nocturne avec sa peau luisante de crème. Même le petit James, qui se récure continuellement la narine en profondeur sur le cliché de mariage de Luna et Rolf. Même Al, qui a presque toujours des yeux de monstre rouges parce qu'en vrai ils sont trop verts. Même Lily, qui juste avant de souffler ses bougies, a bricolé toute seule dans sa chambre et s'est coupé les cheveux avec ses petits ciseaux à papier pour ressembler à la fille de son livre de Contes.

Parfois, quand elle reçoit les photos développées, Ginny pousse des gémissements d'effroi :

- Mon Dieu, mais c'est quoi cette tête ? Je suis hideuse sur celle-ci... Et tu as vu ? Je portais ce chapeau en carton ridicule...

Harry hausse les épaules.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as juste l'air de quelqu'un qui s'amuse. Tu es charmante. Et très naturelle.

Il pense un instant que la photo est menteuse, parce qu'en vrai, elle avait fait la gueule toute la soirée à cause d'une histoire de congés pris au mauvais moment.

Tout le monde est toujours beau, lorsque l'on pose pour une photo.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Harry est sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa femme et ses enfants. Dans la foule, il surprend un photographe qui ajuste son objectif dans leur direction et ça fait comme un bout de canon noir pointé sur eux.

Harry ne comprend pas pourquoi soudain égorger ce type serait sans doute la plus grande satisfaction de toute sa vie. Il y a des câbles en lui, qui claquent un à un, et qui ne le retiennent plus de se ruer sur le photographe.

L'homme a toujours son appareil levé lorsque Harry l'agrippe et l'insulte entre ses dents serrées. Il le traîne à l'écart et là, il se met à hurler, à répéter, et à glapir :

- Tu veux que mes enfants fassent la Une, connard ? Tu veux mes mômes en première page ? Tu veux que mes enfants fassent la Une ? - répond ! - Tu veux mes mômes en première page ?

L'homme répond qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger, que c'est juste son travail. Le poing de Harry s'écrase sur sa mâchoire et c'est un contact mou et répugnant. Quelque chose craque. Le type crache un jet de sang - ploc, ploc - et deux dents. La vue de l'hémoglobine hérisse le héros d'une joie inattendue.

Il lui semble qu'il entend sa fille pleurer, des voix lui criant d'arrêter. Mais son poing s'abat, comme un réflexe, une détente continue et irrépressible rythmée par mots et sanglots, partition vogante et geignarde.

Ginny sort froidement sa baguette et les sépare. Elle tremble de colère, et ses yeux sont un peu effrayés aussi.

Le type est blanc et rouge. Dégoulinant de sang. Blême de douleur et de peur.

Ils rentrent à la maison en catastrophe. Dans la dispute qui suivra, celle pendant laquelle les enfants se précipiteront prétendument dans leur chambre pour mieux les écouter sur le palier, Harry Potter, son poing sanglant enroulé dans un torchon, se remet à hurler, à répéter, et à glapir :

- Moi, toutes ces photos, ça me rend dingue ! Tu comprends ? Tu _comprends_ ?

Mais Ginny réplique que ça fait des années que c'est comme ça, et qu'ils vivent très bien avec, que tabasser des photographes dans des ruelles sombres ne peut qu'encourager la médiatisation autour de leur famille. Ça le calme en une seconde. Il la contemple, les dents serrées. Elle voudra qu'il adresse un courrier au journaliste pour s'excuser. Il payera ses frais médicaux sans lui envoyer une seule lettre.

* * *

Les années filent, et les quais de gare lui serrent le cœur. Il y croise des ombres, des illusions, et des reflets. Les rails emportent ses enfants, et le cocon duveteux qui lui tenait chaud s'émiette et se disperse quand la locomotive du Poudlard Express s'élance.

L'ultime septembre arrive et Lily fait de grands signes par la fenêtre avant de s'évanouir comme une fumée au loin. Il met son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et elle lui reproche doucement de peser sur elle de tout son poids.

Il essaye de sourire.

- Pardon chérie.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et il espère qu'elle seule suffira à les absorber. Comme un début de frissons à l'extrémité de ses os...

* * *

L'attrait du cosmos, quand tout ce qui fait le charme de la Terre s'évapore... Il le croise souvent ; un éclat, une nostalgie d'étoile filante. Quand la vie de sa planète animée se ralentit, et que ses continents grandissent tant qu'ils ont de moins en moins besoin de lui.

Bientôt, ses enfants le trouveront vieux et con, conséquence non-négligeable de la germe des hormones. Jamie commence à lever les yeux au ciel.

Au ciel...

L'attrait du cosmos, comme un vieil élancement... Quand tout ce qui peuplait sa bulle s'en va les matins de septembre par le train de onze heures. Comme lui et sa femme ont parfois l'air de figurants dans la maison désertée. Comme il lui fait l'amour avec détachement. Comme elle gravite autour de lui, habituelle, superbe et inutile.

Comme ça fait des années qu'il ne peut dormir sans Marchand de Sable.

* * *

C'est un vendredi soir de juin, ils sont seuls à la maison depuis des mois. Ils ont leurs gestes familiers, leurs habitudes de couple marié depuis longtemps. Harry a commandé chez le traiteur chinois sans même lui demander ce qu'elle voulait ; ça fait trois ans qu'elle prend toujours la même chose.

Des boîtes de nems, de nouilles et de soja s'entassent sur la table basse en acajou. Affalés dans le canapé, vaguement repus, il lui masse les pieds pendant qu'elle lit à haute voix la lettre de Lily qui achèvera bientôt sa première année à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle termine sa lecture, Ginny replie la missive et regarde pensivement le crépuscule de l'été qui s'annonce.

- A la prochaine rentrée je voudrais reprendre mon travail à temps plein, annonce-t-elle.

Comme Harry a interrompu son massage pour la regarder, elle prend une grande inspiration et explique :

- _Le Cognard Eclatant_ m'a proposé de couvrir entièrement les matchs de la prochaine saison mondiale de Quidditch. J'aurais aussi quelques conférences de presse pour interviewer les joueurs. C'est une très belle offre. J'en ai assez de me contenter d'un éditorial à _la Gazette_. Avec mon expérience, je sais que je peux faire beaucoup mieux que de rédiger quelques petits articles pour la rubrique sport...

Harry la contemple un instant et hoche simplement la tête.

- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? demande-t-elle en lui effleurant la joue.

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre.

- Tu te rappelles, quand je venais de signer mon contrat avec _les Harpies_, au début de notre mariage ? Tu étais souvent tout seul, tu ruminais... On était souvent loin l'un de l'autre.

- Les choses ont changés, Gin, la coupe-t-il un peu sèchement. Je ne glande plus entre deux concours, je suis responsable de tout un Département au Ministère. Et maintenant que les enfants sont tous à Poudlard, il est normal que tu puisses t'occuper de ta carrière comme tu l'entends. Je me demande même pourquoi tu quêtes mon approbation.

Il a l'air très calme mais son cœur pulse à un rythme de sarabande infernale. Est-ce que ça se voit, que ça l'arrange ? Est-ce que ça se sent, cette fête dans son ventre, avec les cotillons et tout le tralala ?

Elle le regarde longuement et il a l'impression que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Harry, est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ?

Il plante son regard dans le sien, avec sur le visage un concentré très étudié d'agacement et de condescendance amusée.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Gin.

Est-ce qu'elle le sent, sur les plantes de ses pieds, que ses doigts sont moites comme des flaques de rendez-vous dilués ?

_Les choses ont changés._

Non, en vérité, ce n'est rien de bien nouveau...

* * *

Quand il rentre le soir, Ginny a désormais une façon bien particulière de le _humer_.

Elle s'approche de lui pour l'embrasser, souriante, tendre, et au moment où ses lèvres touchent les siennes dans un bruissement labiale, elle inspire imperceptiblement. Une simple bourrasque sur sa langue.

Elle lui fait penser à ces femmes d'époux alcooliques, qui cherchent l'odeur de gin ou de whisky, qui cherche l'odeur de la rechute dans la bouche de leurs maris.

Il rechute beaucoup. Tout le temps. Il a suffit d'une pour savoir qu'il ne serait plus capable de décrocher cette fois-ci.

Mais elle ne peut rien sentir, rien relever. Il n'y a ni traces de rouge à lèvres sur ses cols de chemise, ni long cheveux accrochés à sa veste, ni parfum riche et sucré. A la rigueur, il y a ces suçons nichés dans son cou. Harry les dissimule avec un charme adapté. Et ça lui fait toujours bizarre de pointer sa baguette contre eux, comme s'il les condamnait. Parfois, il aimerait ne toucher à rien, ouvrir grand son col, les exhiber. Ses morsures à lui. Que tout le monde puisse entrevoir sa vampirisation joyeuse et consentante. Il plane à des milliers d'années lumières...

Ginny est très silencieuse depuis qu'elle se doute.

C'est lui qui aborde le sujet.

Parce qu'elle l'a vu rentrer, rouge, souriant et débraillé. Il entrait dans la cuisine d'un pas léger et a semblé se heurter à un mur lorsqu'il l'a aperçue, assise à la table ronde, un journal déplié devant elle et un mug de thé entre les mains.

- Tu es là ? s'étonne-t-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air naturel, en ravalant son sourire.

Elle le regarde, la bouche entrouverte.

- Oui, la conférence s'est terminée plus vite, explique-t-elle simplement.

Et elle détourne les yeux comme si elle avait surpris une chose indécente. Comme si Harry heureux lui était devenu un spectacle si peu familier qu'elle pouvait à peine le regarder en face.

Elle ne demande pas non plus pourquoi Harry est à la maison un mardi après-midi alors qu'il était censé travailler jusque dix-huit heures. Son rouge à lèvre fait une petite pulpe sanglante sur le rebord de sa tasse préférée.

- Tu ne me dis rien ? souffle-t-il.

Elle ne lève pas les yeux.

- Ça t'est égal, Ginny ?

Elle tourne avec calme une page de son journal.

- Tu n'es pas jalouse ?

Elle boit lentement un peu de thé. Sa gorge se déforme et produit un bruit d'écoulement sonore quand elle avale. C'est un son curieux. Comme si elle n'était pas aussi étanche qu'il le croyait, et que ça ruisselait hors d'elle, un peu toxique...

- Je te pensais plus caractérielle...

Elle se lève d'un bond, se précipite vers l'évier et y jette rageusement sa tasse dans un fracas mi-liquide mi-solide.

- _Quoi, tu veux que je sois caractérielle ?!!_

Harry sursaute, surpris par sa violence. Elle lui tourne le dos, ses épaules blanches frémissent.

- Je sais que tu es mélancolique. Je sais que moi toute seule je ne peux pas te rendre le sourire. Ça me tue, d'être aussi impuissante, de ne pas pouvoir te suffire, mais j'ai appris à l'accepter.

Sa voix est basse, un peu grondante. Ses cheveux semblent ternes contre sa nuque. Ses mains se cramponnent au rebord en inox.

- Je sais que tôt ou tard, tu te rendras compte que ça - notre famille, tout ce qu'on a construit ensemble - c'est plus important qu'une passade. Tu réaliseras - si ce n'est déjà fait - que ta petite liaison n'est qu'une façon de te rassurer sur le temps qui passe. Ça t'a toujours fait peur ; le temps, l'automne, les violons... Je l'accepte bien volontiers, si cette femme aplanit tes doutes, si elle chasse tes fantômes à ma place. Moi, Harry, je suis un peu fatiguée...

Elle se retourne lentement, un sourire frissonnant sur les lèvres. Elle a les yeux striés de capillaires sanglants, un papillonnement des paupières a chassé un peu d'eau sur ses tempes. Le thé dégouline dans le siphon avec un bruit d'aspiration sonore.

- Je _suis _ta femme. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Son rouge à lèvres déborde légèrement. Elle a soudain le profil similaire d'une petite fille ayant piqué la trousse à maquillage de sa maman.

- Je t'aime assez pour vouloir que tu ailles bien.

Elle quitte la pièce en souriant, la bouche immense. Un côté du visage est celui d'une enfant, l'autre est celui d'un clown.

Harry reste immobile. Il l'entend monter les escaliers d'un pas pesant. Au fond de l'évier, une large brèche entaille la tasse fétiche. Harry lève sa baguette pour réparer. Son bras retombe contre son flanc.

* * *

Une seconde chambre des secrets.

Harry a l'impression qu'une partie de lui disparaît quand une autre surgit, et il ne serait dire si c'est bien ou mal.

Leurs propres habitudes se tissent, une vie de couple marginal dans l'appartement caché. Ils refont un peu la décoration des lieux. Des grands traits de peinture fraîches. Heureuses. Un matelas plus mous. Des rideaux moins épais pour laisser passer la lumière. Plus de sucre dans son café. Plus de baisers sur sa nuque. Des bras qui l'enlacent par derrière, dans les couloirs vides, quand ils se croisent au Ministère.

Harry oublie qu'il a une autre maison, avec un bail à son nom, des photos de famille sur les murs et toutes ses affaires dont il se fiche dans les armoires. Y rentrer lui semble tellement absurde. Une obligation pesante. Un détour obligé entre des murs plus froids.

Il lui prend quelques bricoles - un pull imprégné de son odeur, son briquet en argent - et les cache dans les placards où Ginny n'ira pas. Pour supporter les moments où il doit entretenir la mascarade, dans sa vraie demeure.

Il zappe le petit déj' en prétextant qu'il est très pressé ; le rejoint en fait dans un bistrot moldu du centre de Londres où aucune connaissance ne les surprendra et où ils mangent des viennoiseries, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette du fond, celle dans le coin avec la grande fenêtre.

Un déjeuner à la cafétéria des Aurors, une conversation professionnelle à la table du milieu mais leurs yeux qui se couvent et sa jambe contre la sienne.

Un tour à St James' Parc, par un après-midi gris et humide. Des canards qui déambulent autour d'eux, sa main serrée au creux de sa paume et fourrée dans la poche de son grand manteau. Un arrêt sur un banc. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je grave nos noms en tout petit. Il glousse et proteste : arrêtes, on dirait un truc d'adolescent, les gens s'en foutent que D aime H. Il le laisse faire quand même. Lui il ne s'en fout pas.

* * *

Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il n'a pas fait l'amour à sa femme. Il n'y pense pas, en vérité. L'idée de son corps blanc et roux et de ses jolis seins lui sont devenus des concepts étrangers.

Il pense à la quitter, de plus en plus sérieusement. Ils s'entendent toujours bien, pourtant.

Il la voit peu. Il invente des réunions, des missions. C'est devenu naturel et coulant : il ment comme un arracheur de dents. Et il ne veut pas remarquer que son joli visage se crispe, comme s'il était en train de la massacrer. Ils ne parlent jamais de sa liaison.

Quelque chose d'aérien flotte autour d'elle.

* * *

C'est un jeudi soir, la maison Potter sent le chocolat, plongée dans le noir. La nuit tombe mais Ginny n'a allumé aucune lumière.

Il suspend son manteau dans l'entrée.

Dans la cuisine, il y a des cookies posés en évidence sur une assiette. Ils sont froids. Il en attrape un et mord dedans, plus par habitude que par réelle envie.

Il allume quelques lampes dans le salon et le couloir.

Il monte les escaliers en mâchant.

Il dit :

- Ginny ?

La porte de leur chambre est entrouverte.

Il la repousse doucement contre le mur et ça grince légèrement, il se dit qu'il devrait graisser un peu les gonds ; c'est un son irritant.

Il fait sombre.

Il distingue la silhouette de sa femme, étendue toute habillée sur l'édredon. Il y a des papiers éparpillés sur le sol.

Il pense qu'elle s'est endormie en faisant du rangement dans ses classeurs.

Il s'avance pour la secouer doucement.

Il marche sur une enveloppe qui se colle à sa semelle. Il la retire d'un geste agacé et plisse les yeux pour déchiffrer dans le noir ce qui y est inscrit.

Un courant désagréable lui parcourt l'épine dorsale.

Il écrase l'interrupteur du plat de sa main et la lumière jaillit dans le plafonnier avec un petit 'clic' qui résonne dans le silence.

Sur le sol, toutes les lettres sont jetées en éventail. Toutes lues, toutes froissées. Une centaine de missives, avec les dates, avec les mots d'amour, avec les baisers et les manques, avec les espoirs et les attentes. Des morceaux d'oxygène, sa chaleur, qu'il avait enfoui dans des monceaux de vêtements, entre les pages de ses livres.

Il y a le pull en cashmere aussi, le gant en cuir d'agneau, le briquet en argent gravé aux initiales DM, un bouton de manchette en ivoire sculpté, le petit livre corné avec le nom inscrit dans la couverture en encre jaunie, lettres rondes d'enfant et faute d'orthographe « cette ouvrage à part tient à Draco Malfoy ».

Et là, dans la lueur large et blanche du plafond, tout son amour si bien enfoui, si bien entouré de secrets, si chaud et réconfortant dans les recoins sombres : fouillé, retourné, jeté en tout sens, exhibé. Son amour d'homosexuel devenu vulgaire et hideux à même le sol de sa chambre conjugale.

Sur la table de chevet côté Ginny, entre la crème pour les mains, son poudrier et le roman qu'elle n'a pas encore fini, la grande boîte de Marchand de Sable est vide. Harry avait été la chercher chez l'apothicaire, la nouvelle formule un peu surdosée à utiliser avec beaucoup de prudence et de parcimonie, avait dit l'expert du haut de son expression sérieuse.

* * *

Sainte-Mangouste a une odeur de maladie et de chagrin, un haut le cœur de potions.

Harry est à côté d'elle quand elle se réveille.

Elle ouvre les yeux, encore groggy, hébétée par sa présence dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle le regarde et se met à pleurer.

Elle se roule en boule sous les draps en coton blanc, elle gémit comme un animal blessé, elle suffoque et refuse qu'il la touche.

Elle dit : « Comment t'as pu ? _Comment_ t'as pu ? ».

Il n'a pas de réponse.

Sa gorge le brûle.

Ce vieux monstre d'amour qu'elle avait un jour planté dans son ventre laisse échapper de longs sanglots qui écorchent ses entrailles.

* * *

Il passe des heures à côté d'elle, à lui serrer la main, à recevoir son expression brisée, le cœur repentant, les artères en réceptacle de sa douleur à elle.

Elle pleure beaucoup.

Elle est livide et choquée.

Elle ne comprend pas.

Elle ne parle que pour lui dire de partir.

Pour lui assurer qu'elle ne veut pas de sa pitié.

Pour cracher sur son expression coupable.

Pour murmurer qu'elle aurait préféré y rester, qu'il n'aurait pas dû se donner la peine de l'amener aux urgences.

Et ça revient, comme une litanie d'impuissance circulaire.

« Je comprends pas. Comment t'as pu ? Je comprends pas... »

Circulaire et impuissante litanie.

« Comment t'as pu ? Je comprends pas... Comment t'as pu ? »

* * *

Ils essayent de s'expliquer.

Ce n'est pas évident.

Ses yeux bruns fuient comme des nuages plein d'eau.

Il lui dit je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

Elle réplique c'est trop tard, tu m'as cassée.

Et ses yeux fuient encore, imbibent des dizaines de mouchoirs comme des flocons humides autour d'elle.

Il dit qu'elle avait l'air de l'accepter, elle l'avait expliqué elle-même.

Elle réplique qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé...

Elle reprend son souffle, et dit qu'elle pouvait aisément le supporter en pensant que ce n'était qu'une aventure, du sexe de la quarantaine en crise. Elle imaginait une petite secrétaire arriviste, jeune, souriante, des yeux languides et un petit bouton de nacre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'ouvrir sur son chemisier.

Mais c'est un homme, et je ne peux pas rivaliser avec un homme.

Et ça dure depuis notre mariage ou même avant, pas vrai, Harry ?

C'est une putain d'histoire d'amour, celle de ta vie, la vraie, hein, Harry ?

Je suis une potiche pour toi, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Tout ce que tu voulais faire avec moi, c'était jouer au papa et à la maman.

J'étais ton satellite quand lui était ton vrai soleil et tes étoiles.

Ça fait des années que tu me cocufies dans ton cœur comme la dernière des crétines.

* * *

- Moi, je t'ai aimé avec toutes mes tripes, depuis que j'ai pu éprouver ce sentiment, depuis surement bien plus longtemps que lui. Je te vénérais quand lui n'était qu'une petite enflure qui t'abreuvais de ses coups et de son mépris. Je t'ai offert le meilleur de moi. J'ai accepté tes silences, tes déplacements, tes doutes, tes cauchemars, ton envie d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième bébé, mes pauses professionnelles pour tout ça, les freins dans ma vie pour m'occuper de la tienne et de celle de nos enfants, t'aimer malgré ton expression absente, me faire belle, m'accommoder de tes baisers machinaux, me démener pour nous trouver un voyage en amoureux pendant lequel tu auras l'air si lointain, te faire oublier les emmerdes au bureau, lire des livres insipides sur le développement personnel pour pouvoir te proposer des solutions, penser à toi en faisant les magasins pour moi, parce que tu es tellement étourdi que tu ne sais pas que tu as besoin de nouveaux sous-pull...

« Est-ce que tu sais, Harry, combien de regards insistants j'ai détourné de moi ? Des regards qui me disaient que j'étais belle, désirable, que d'autres que toi avaient envie de m'aimer. Tu n'as jamais eu l'air de le remarquer. Quand certains hommes défendaient leur épouse comme leur précieuse chaise gardée, tu me poussais à sortir, à retrouver mes amies, à me construire une carrière ; comme si par petites touches tu avais besoin de me pousser hors de ta vie pour faire de la place. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu ais un peu de leurs regards, un peu de leur ardeur macho à me garder près de toi, un peu envie de te coucher sur moi, spontanément, et de...

« Est-ce que tu pensais à lui quand on faisait l'amour ? Quand tu fermais les yeux au-dessus de moi, étais-ce pour mieux voir son visage dans ta tête ? Est-ce que tu la détestais un peu, cette alliance autour de ton doigt, la même que je regardais en souriant ? Est-ce que tu me trouvais chiante, à vouloir te faire parler de ce que tu ressens, à vouloir forcer ta carapace, à essayer d'entrer dans ton monde ? Est-ce que tu ne pensais qu'à le rejoindre, le soir, quand tu attendais que je te cède la salle de bain avant qu'on ne se mette au lit ? Est-ce que tu te couchais à mes côtés en te disant 'encore une nuit passé loin de lui' ? Est-ce que le lendemain matin tu songeais longuement à ce que tu allais porter pour avoir l'air élégant dans son regard ? Est-ce que ça te dégoutais, quand je quémandais un peu de tendresse de ta part, quand je me mettais toute nue devant toi pour que tu m'aimes, comme un mari, avec ton sexe ?

« Lui, je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais eu à quémander... Il a tout eu, le meilleur, la vaisselle empilée, bien rangée, brillante, quand moi je m'étais tapé le nettoyage et l'essuyage à côté.

« Pourquoi t'as jamais voulu m'aimer comme ça ? Pourquoi tu lui donnes tout à lui ? C'est moi qui méritais tout ça, c'est moi...

« Je suis devenue une de ces femmes qui passe leur temps à prendre soin des êtres qu'elles aiment, au détriment d'elles-mêmes, je suis devenue lisse comme une page, j'ai disparu... Il fallait que ce soit ainsi, parce que sinon qu'est-ce qui t'aurait gardé près de moi ? Il y a des années, je t'aurais foutu dehors pour moins que ça, j'aurais cramé tes affaires, craché sur toi dans toutes les presses du monde, exigé la garde exclusive de nos enfants.

« Au lieu de ça j'ai gobé ta boîte de somnifères, et c'était onirique, vraiment, d'attendre l'arrivée du marchand de sable, comme un dernier voyage entre les dunes – il t'écrivait de si belles choses, Harry, on aurait dit que tu l'éblouissais. Je suis certaine que tu lui offrais cette face superbe et irradiante que je croyais perdue. En fait, tu étais juste complètement tourné vers lui. J'étais comme cette imbécile de lune à qui on tourne le dos pour éclairer ailleurs.

« J'espérais vraiment crever tu sais, t'emmerder de toute ma mort, te rendre incapable de te regarder en face pour le reste de ta vie.

« Tu me rends malade.

« Je me sens tellement conne.

« J'ai donné tout mon amour à un pédé.

« Tu m'as cassée... »

* * *

Elle ne pleure plus.

Elle ne dit plus rien, maintenant qu'elle a vidé son sac.

Elle reste allongée sur le flanc, les mains sous la tête, les yeux fixés sur la lumière pointant entre les stores.

Harry se tait aussi.

Il cherche un peu dans sa tête, il retourne ses neurones...

Sa douleur le fait sombrer.

Sa honte lui donne envie de vomir.

Il se débat dans un marasme gelé.

Il essaye de se raccrocher aux parois.

Le jour baisse et elle murmure, et ça résonne aussi dans son ventre, dans la gueule du vieux monstre meurtri qui habite encore un peu en lui par habitude :

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi. »

* * *

Ça fait des jours qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Depuis que sa femme est entrée à Sainte-Mangouste.

Son amant s'inquiète, il lui a donné rendez-vous ce matin dans 'leur' bistrot moldu.

Quand Harry rentre dans la chambre d'hôpital, elle est assise sur son lit, habillée, sa brosse sur les genoux. Le médicomage a signé son autorisation de sortie.

Ses yeux semblent vides au milieu des cernes violets. Elle lui dit qu'elle veut se lever, se coiffer, se faire jolie, mais qu'elle n'y arrive pas.

Il prend doucement la brosse entre ses doigts et la plonge dans la masse cuivrée, avec précaution.

Harry retourne sa vieille montre bosselée sous son poignet, parce que ça l'obsède, cette aiguille qui tourne et qui tourne.

Il se concentre sur la brosse qui file et qu'il fait couler dans la chevelure rousse déjà lisse. Tout devrait être aussi simple que des cheveux à coiffer.

Il lui fait une petite tresse sur le côté, puis il se place face à elle pour ramener doucement les mèches tombantes derrière ses oreilles.

Il prend son menton entre ses doigts, relève son visage vers lui.

Elle sourit pâlement.

Il essaye de faire pareil, comme un miroir. Il essaye d'être le reflet qu'il aurait dû être.

Dans le bistrot moldu du centre de Londres, une tasse de café froid repose sur la table du coin, celle près de la vitre où ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir, et où leurs grandes mains fines s'enlaçaient à côté du sucrier.

Un homme blond s'en va en enfouissant son visage dans son écharpe. Il n'y a que le vague coup d'œil d'un serveur pour remarquer l'expression de son regard.

* * *

Ginny a tout brûlé. Les lettres et les bricoles. Elle a tout foutu dans une caisse au fond du jardin et elle a pointé sa baguette dessus en disant qu'il fallait qu'il repartent sur de bonnes bases s'ils voulaient être heureux.

Elle l'a regardé longtemps. Il a hoché la tête. Tout a brûlé.

Il a hoché la tête...

Quand lui aussi est parti en fumée.

Au milieu de son amour carbonisé, Ginny avait de nouveau l'air d'un espèce d'incendie. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion ; c'était sa propre négligence qui avait tout provoqué. C'était son allumette d'amour embrasé qu'il avait laissé en suspens sous la canalisation percée.

* * *

Ils vont voir un conseiller conjugal auquel ils mentent. Ils se tiennent la main et disent qu'ils veulent retrouver l'harmonie de leur couple, la passion du début.

Ginny est convaincante.

Il lui semble que parfois, lui aussi le veut.

* * *

Du fond de son carcan de vapeur, il lui semble sentir quelques électrons qui protestent. C'est comme un soubresaut dans la poitrine, un hurlement bref et fracassant comme un grand coup de tonnerre ; une foudre qui illumine de ses dix mille volts sa cage thoracique en une radiographie électrique de l'immonde connerie qu'il est en train de faire.

Mais Harry cligne des yeux, avale son thé, et la brume s'épaissit sur l'orage.

Il ne sent plus, ni les brûlures, ni les engelures hivernales.

Il paraît que ses lèvres sont violettes ces temps-ci.

Ils forment un couple si bien assorti.

Elle, les cernes d'améthystes, lui, la bouche en cassis écrasés.

Sur les photos, ça ne se voit pas.

* * *

Au fond, c'est facile comme ça.

Feindre un sourire ou un baiser tendre ne demande qu'à tirer un fil sur son visage ou sur ses lèvres. Avant, tous ces fils lui faisaient mal quand il poussait dessus. Parce que son cœur tractait dans l'autre sens.

C'est plus facile maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que des cendres au bout des nerfs, un morceau de braise racornie dans sa poitrine. Tout est beaucoup plus malléable. Sa bouche fait des serments repentants, elle minimise, elle renie la profondeur des choses qu'il y a à l'intérieur de lui.

- Dites « Cheese ».

Il l'a entendu des centaines de fois, cette demande de joyeuse exhibition en fromage.

Quand le flash craque, quand les étincelles se mirent dans les dents dévoilées.

_Cheese !_

Ça s'aligne contre les murs, comme des fenêtres vers un autre monde parallèle où sa vie n'aurait toujours été que bonheur et limpidité. Peut-être qu'elle l'a été, quelques fois. Et ça continue, mes amis, ça continue. Il est le héros des temps modernes le plus heureux de la Terre, rigoureusement planté au sol.

_Cheese._

Les cadres et leurs photographies harmonieuses, sur lesquelles on ne voit pas les insomnies, ni les manques, ni les chagrins, ni le cafard des nuits des Temps. Les créatures de photos ont des étreintes amoureuses sur papier brillant. Et personne ne pourrait dire qu'ils sont plein d'échardes et qu'ils couleraient en résidus infectes si on les secouait un peu.

_Cheese._

Harry la fixe pendant des heures quand il est au bureau et il sourit, le regard vague. Le cliché de mariage. Tout va bien, tout va bien. Ambre et miel. Une douceur au goût de venin. L'or de son alliance recouvrant une trace verdâtre et oxydée sur sa peau...

Quand on s'enquit de la santé de sa femme avec empathie, il acquiesce gravement, il dit que lui et Ginny traversent une période difficile, mais il n'a pas peur de dire qu'ils vont voir un conseiller conjugal. On lui tape sur l'épaule et on lui dit, bravo mon vieux, les galères ça arrive dans un couple, mais c'est surmontable si on accepte de se faire aider, tu verras.

Sa montre fait tourner le temps contre son poignet. Les aiguilles n'ont plus de sens. Elles indiquent de drôles de choses. L'heure de rentrer chez lui. Dans la maison avec un bail à son nom, et une épouse, et des photos sur les murs et toute ses affaires dans les armoires. Dans la maison...

Il enfile lentement son manteau et fait glisser quelques gouttes de potion dans son thé avant de le finir. La brume qui envahit son regard est comme une ouate épaisse et savoureuse.

Après tout, les photos bien cadrées ont des filtres chimiques pour se vernir si joliment. Alors voilà, lui aussi, il a son philtre.

Et la vision trop crue de ses ongles bleus disparaît dans les contours flous et brillants de son existence bien développée.

Merci.

Bonsoir.

Je rentre à la maison.

_Cheese..._

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
